O lobo
by suco
Summary: fanfic - sirius e remus - a ordem de fênix - leeeve yaoi, ATENÇÃO: algumas cenas contém conteúdo de violência.


**O lobo**

-Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo! – o moreno beijava o pescoço de seu amado. Nossa! Como estava com saudades!

-Oh, Sirius... tem certeza de que não está muito cansado?

-Não, claro que não... estou... morrendo... de... paixão. – ele falava pausadamente pois depois de cada palavra, vinha um beijo.

Agora eram um só, num movimento ritmado, os dois se amavam, se desejavam. Era tão bom que parecia até pecado. Depois de dois anos separados pela fuga de Sirius com o hipogrifo, estavam juntos novamente.

- Eu te amo – Remus disse, abraçado ao seu amado, que lhe devolveu com um beijo suave e muito romântico.

x------------------------------------------------------------------

-Calma Aluado, ta tudo bem, eu estou aqui – disse Sirius, com uma voz reconfortante, doce e ao mesmo tempo segura e forte.

A lua cheia acontecera mais uma vez, e com ela, novas cicatrizes e dores para Remus, que agora encontrava-se na casa da família Black.

x------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ele está bem? – perguntou Tonks, que estava com o cabelo verde e bem curtinho.

-Já esteve melhor, mas vai ficar bem – respondeu Olho Tonto.

-Onde está Sirius? – o belo rapaz de olhos verdes perguntava, inquieto.

-Está com o professor Lupin, lá em cima. Calma Harry, venha, vamos arrumar nossas malas. – Hermione respondeu, num tom autoritário.

Harry, Rony e a garota subiram e acabaram acordando a dona da casa, que agora berrava "Tirem esses intrusos daqui! Saiam! Saiam todos da MINHA casa!!!".

-Velha chata... – reclamava Sirius, enquanto Remus tentava dormir. Pegou sua varinha e... – silencius! – Os berros cessaram. – "timo. – Disse para si mesmo, satisfeito.

x------------------------------------------------------------------

-Quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou Almofadinhas, prestativo.

-Não precisa, obrigado. – o loiro deu-lhe um beijo.

Sirius colocou sua mão no rosto de seu amado e sorriu, mas não um sorriso comum, um sorriso daqueles que fazia Remus estremecer. Então o beijou, colocou suas mãos na cintura de Aluado e o deitou.

x------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sirius! Venha! Rápido!!! – Tonks o chamava aos berros, aflita. Ele foi até a sala correndo e se deparou com uma cena assustadora: Harry, seu tão querido afilhado, se contorcendo no chão, os olhos virados e ensangüentados, proferindo palavras em uma língua estranha, quase uivos de desespero.

-Harry! Não! Alguém! Façam alguma coisa!!!

-Nós tentamos. Nada acontece, nenhum feitiço funciona... ele está assim há mais de uma hora. – disse, Sr. Weasley. – Achamos que eles está... possuído.

-E por que não me avisaram antes?!

-Porque achamos que podíamos cuidar da situação. – respondeu Tonks, encabulada.

-MAS VOCÊS SÃO A ORDEM DE FÊNIX! Pelo amor de Deus!!!

Sirius sentou no chão atordoado "Justo hoje que estava sendo um dia tão bom". Pensou indignado.

-Chamem um médico! Exorcista! Qualquer coisa!!! Vamos tentar tirar esse "espírito" dele!

Já no quarto onde Remus estava, o lobisomem não estava se sentindo como sempre se sentia no dia seguinte de uma lua cheia. Parecia que estava... faltando algo. "Eu me sinto tão... sério, tão humano. Parece que o lobo não está mais em mim." Pensava ele, intrigado.

De volta à situação na sala, a Ordem de Fênix consegue estabilizar o "ataque" de Harry.

x------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oi – Sirius acabara de entrar no quarto onde Remus estava.

-Oi. Que cara é essa?

-O Harry. Aconteceu uma coisa horrível.

-O quê?! – Aluado perguntou, preocupado.

-Ele ta possuído! POSSUÍDO Remmy!!! Nenhum feitiço funciona... ele só fica lá, uivando feito um louco...

-Você disse... uivando?

-Disse... ele fica uivando uma língua estranha. Por quê?

-Acho que sei o que o possuiu.

-O quê?!

-Não tenho certeza ainda, espere. – Remus levantou com dificuldade e foi mancando até o banheiro do quarto.

"Onde você está?" ele tentou se comunicar com o lobo, mas não obteve resposta.

"Responda! Onde você está?" nada. Ele estava correto. Foi até a sala e sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

-Remus! O que está fazendo aqui?! Volte já pra cama!!! Nós temos a situação sob controle - a sra. Weasley conseguia mentir descaradamente quando era preciso.

Porém, Remus continuou lá, ao lado de Harry, falando uma língua diferente, a mesma que o garoto falava, parecia que os dois estavam discutindo, ninguém entendia nada,todas as pessoas presentes na sala ficaram assustadas. Lupin começou a ficar muito parecido com Harry, seus olhos se esbugalharam, quase saltaram das órbitas, começaram a ficar turvos, até que não se podia mais ver sua íris.

-REMUS!!! - Sirius berrou, aflito. O moreno correu até Aluado, tentou o segurar, mas foi empurrado para trás pelo seu amado.

Afinal, o que estava acontecendo?

**------------------------------------------------------------Disclaimer-------------------------------------------------------**

Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsburg, Warner, Rocco etc

Fic escrita **sem fins lucrativos**, apenas coisa de fã mesmo D

Por favor, NÃO COPIE esta fic, foi preciso muita dedicação e imaginação para escrevê-la u.u

Suco®

**------------------------------------------------------------End of disclaimer-------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------Comentários-------------------------------------------------------**

Tá, eu sei que tá meio mal escrita... mas poxa, foi minha PRIMEIRA fic T.T   
ainda não sei mecher direito no , portanto, se achar algum erro contate-me (tiasafthot)

Reviews, please D

**------------------------------------------------------------End of comentários----------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------Agradecimentos-------------------------------------------------**

Bem, primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a mim (ohhh ¬¬), em segundo, Keshi, que me ajudou dando algumas dicas e me inspirando pra abrir uma conta no E fazer essa história o.o/

Também gostaria de agradecer J.K. Rowling, por criar Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens ;; abraça J.K.... porra, a mulher é foda ué¬¬b

Enton acho que só... se eu estiver esquecendo de alguém... DESCUUUULPAAA ;;/

**------------------------------------------------------------End of agradecimentos------------------------------------------**


End file.
